Murphy's Law Comes Out Right
by OTP
Summary: Murphy's Law states that if something can go wrong it will go wrong. How does a Valentines Day gone wrong end up just right? Royai Edited: 11/23/09


Otp: Well, I have finally gotten time to do something for Valentines Day. Wootness. I hope everybody likes it. It's very simple and short but whatever. Enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned my own army of flying monkeys then I would own FMA but since I don't, I do not own it.

Edited: 11/23/09

* * *

**Murphy's Law Comes Out Right**

Roy glared at the blue velvet box that was sitting innocently on the coffee table in front of him. Today was supposed to be a day to spend some quality time with someone you love, so why was he, Roy Mustang, the most eligible bachelor in Central, spending Valentines Day all by his lonesome?

The answer is quite simple really. His day just simply hadn't gone as planned.

He picked up the box. "Dammit all…I had it all planned out! Nothing could have gone wrong…So why id _everything_ go wrong?" he asked angrily, tossing the little box onto the couch and gazing up at the ceiling.

He had planned this months ago. It was really quite a simple plan. First he would get up early and get to work before she did and surprise her by actually working. Then he was going to wait until the guys left for lunch leaving them all alone so he could finally express his feelings for her. once he got over that hurtle he would present her with the gift he had bought. Very simple right? WRONG!!!

The night before he had been so nervous that he couldn't sleep so when he finally did, it was three in the morning. Then he overslept which completely ruined step one of his master plan.

After he had rushed to work, he was given a _huge_ load of paperwork for being late. The guys had laughed at his misfortune and he threatened to roast them. Nobody said anything after that.

Now that step one of his plan had failed, Riza was reasonably annoyed with him. He tried to lighten her mood a bit by tossing every single Valentines card into the trash the moment he arrived at the office. Then he began to work furiously to catch up. The guys seemed extremely surprised and even Riza had let it slip that she was just as confused as the rest of them. Either way, she seemed to have cheered up a bit.

For the rest of the morning the office had been relatively silent and then lunch time arrived. Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery went to lunch leaving Roy and Riza all alone. For the first time that day Roy thought that everything would turn out okay. Ha, too bad Murphy's Law has a tendency to make someone's day a heck of a lot worse.

He had gotten up, with his hand in his pocket, getting ready to give her the gift when the door flew open. In poured Rebecca, Maria, and Sheska. They dashed over to him and asked if they could borrow Riza for a while. He had been about to protest but they had already grabbed her and whisked her out of the room.

He stared at the door for a few moments then strode quietly over to his desk and promptly began to bang his head. Step two had also been mercilessly shot down. He was just not having any luck today.

Everyone came back not long after Roy had decided to murder his remaining brain cells. The only one who hadn't come back yet was Riza. All of them had noticed Roy's little break down but they decided not to mention it. Besides, Havoc was way too happy to care about the Colonel's distress. Unfortunately for everyone in the room, Fuery had asked what Havoc was so happy about. So, for the rest of the afternoon all were enlightened about Havoc's new girlfriend.

Roy had been debatiing whether or not to fry havoc or just jump out the window when Riza returned carrying a small paper bag. Eternally grateful for the interuption, he asked her where she had been. She smiled and held up the bag saying she had just been picking something up. Then she strode over to her desk and began to work.

By now, Roy had officially labeled the day as an utter failure and had decided to head home early. Which led him to where he was now, sulking on his couch staring at the ceiling.

He sighed, "Today just couldn't get any worse."

_Knock-knock_

"Maybe I spoke too soon…" he growled, closing his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so he ignored the knocking.

The knocking persisted. "Colonel? Are you there? It's Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Roy's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the couch and ran to the door. '_What's she doing here at this time of night?'_ he wondered as he skidded to a sto at the door.

He unlocked it and pulled it open with a smile. "Lt. what a surprise. What brings you here at this time of night?" he asked.

Riza gave him a quick salute and a tiny smile before she replied. "Sorry to bother you Colonel, but you left this at the office. It's still pretty cold out so you better make sure to bundle up so you don't catch a cold, sir," she held out his long, black, coat.

He smiled warmly at her concern. "I guess, thanks for bringing the coat and the advice. You really didn't have to do that," he took the coat from her. "Besides, you probably have better things to do than return my coat." He said with a forced smile.

She shrugged, "Not really sir."

He frowned at this, "But it's Valentines day, shouldn't you be spending it with your boyfriend?" he couldn't help himself, the question had just jumped out.

Riza's lips quirked into a sad smile. "Sir, I don't have_ time _ to be involved with anyone. Besides, paper hearts and chocolates aren't what I would call accurate depictions of one's feelings."

'_Amazing, that's what I've been saying for years!'_ he thought with a chuckle.

He smiled. "Thanks again fo bringing the coat Lt.," he said holding up the coat.

She returned his smile. "You're welcome Colonel. Good night," after giving him one last salute, she strode off into the gathering darkness.

Roy shut the door and threw the coat on the couch next to the little box. He plopped himself down onto it and crossed his arms. "Why can't I bloody tell her?!" He growled angrily as he glared at the nondescript ceiling. With a heavy sigh, he glanced sideways and noticed something sticking out of one of his coat pockets.

Curious, he pulled it out. It was a thin, square box. He removed the cover and stared.

Inside was a silver lighter with his transumation circle engraved into the side. Next to the lighter was a small piece of paper. He unfolded it and he laughed at what Riza had written:

_For days when you feel useless._

Filled with a new resolve, he set the lighter aside, grabbed the velvet box, and sped out the door. He had to catch her and this time, he wasn't going to let her go.

Riza was just rounding the street corner when she heard someone calling her name. She paused, wary, her hand inching towards her gun when Roy came barreling around the corner and knocked her to the ground.

Luckily for her, Roy had taken the brunt of th fall. He groaned. "I _really_ need to work on those sharp turns."

She just smiled, moving off of him and sat by his side. "I'll say, care to tell me why you were chasing me Colonel?" She asked, helping him sit up.

He smiled, forgetting his sore rump. "You left before I had a chance to give you something," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Riza's eyes widened in surprise. She slowly reached out to take it from his hand.

Roy smiled broadly as she opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver hawk necklace with hazel eyes. He pulled her into his embrace and he whispered into her ear. "Paper hearts and chocolate don't convey feelings very accurately but I'm pretty sure that this does. Happy Valentines Day Riza," he said as he took the necklace out of her hands and draped it around her neck.

Riza leaned into his embrace, smiling. "Happy Valentines Day Roy."

He smirked. "So, how does dinner at my place sound?"

"Can't tonight Roy."

"What?! Why not?" he pouted.

"You're not the only male in my life," she said with a small smile as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Roy growled. "I had better be."

She laughed. "Well, if you can't share me with Hayate then we have a problem."

"He doesn't count. So, dinner at your place then?" he asked recovering quickly.

Riza rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I guess."

* * *

Otp: As I said short anf fluffy so luvs hugs and pocky for everyone who reviews!!!!!!


End file.
